Beauty and the Hanyou
by Slowlytheblooddrips
Summary: A retold fairytale with some twists to it, Prince Inuyasha is cruel to a hagprincess who puts a spell on him, he has to find true love and get someone to love him before the last petal falls,can he do it?read to find out! rated T for the authors mouth
1. Once upon a time

**hey everyone! ok,this is my brand new story,"Beauty and the Hanyou" it's a lot like the famous story (and movie) Beauty and the Beast but, of course, the characters are changed to Inuyasha characters,and I have a few different things planned for this story than the original ones so you won't be hearing the same old Beauty and the Beast story again,well,I hope you guys like it! enjoy and pleeease review to tell me how good,bad,or ugly it was.thanks!**

It was around midnight or so when prince Inuyasha had finished his usual pampering before bed, he at the moment, like always,had his head in his mirror making sure that his usual overwhelming handsomeness had not stopped glowing throughout his entire body.While admiring his charming completion, he heard his royal doorbell chime, he waited to hear Miroku, his new butler, answer the door.

He heard the door open and a quick chat between him and the new arrival, suddenly he heard the door shut, footsteps coming closer to his large, royal bedroom door, and a knock on the door.

"Prince Inuyasha, your majesty, there is a woman at the door who would like to speak to you." Inuyasha smirked, for he thought that it was just another one of his many admirers.

"Oh, it must be the Princess Jade of Iris, coming to have a late dinner with me perhaps? I'll be down shortly" Inuyasha spoke in his charming, brave, and lion-like voice that he had perfected to sound quite kingly over the years.He put on something suitable, his best royal blue kimono shirt, his good royal blue kimono pants to match the shirt, and some nice black shoes(though he hated to wear shoes he wanted to look presentable) and walked out of his bedroom with nice postured steps.

He arrived at the front door, he looked back at the huge mirror behind him and straightened his crown before he nodded for the servants to open the door, he still faced the other way though,

"Why hello Miss Jade, and how are we this late ni- ?" he became silent when he turned to see who- or in his opinion- what,was actually at the door instead of the enchanting Princess Jade.

There, stood a hunch back hag, her body, so very short and plump, curved around because of her hunch back and her crooked neck, she had black, curly and very messy, for it had obviously not been combed in a long time, hair that was once in a neat bun he figured, but now it lay about on her neck in scrunches with little hair still up in the bun. She wore peasants clothes made of very scratchy material, (he figured it was scratchy because she could not stop scratching herself) her dress was an ugly green and she had a very simple Shaw, which was really just a cloth of purple, draped over her shoulders, she wore black tights on her surprisingly skinny legs, and had brown peasant shoes. She had hair growing in her ears and had a big crooked nose with a wart on it and her skin was a nasty yellow color,

but there was a very strange thing about her eyes, her eyes contrasted completely with the rest of her appearance for her eyes were remarkably beautiful, such a beautiful glowing blue, and without any imperfection to them.

"Hello ,your majesty!" she said in her scratchy- yet cheery,old hag voice.

" You see, you majesty, I have had an unfortunate occurrence, I was riding in my wagon with Mary Lou- ER, my donkey, and then it started raining, I tried to make it back to my village but the rain as you see has gotten very fierce, so I beg of you to let me stay at your beautiful mansion just this night? Or at least until the storm lets up?" Inuyasha was sickened by the thought of having that hag, that ugly, repulsing hag, staying the night in the mansion, his mansion! And she expects for him to let her actually breath her bad smelling, hag-like, breath in his royal and highly respected mansion?

Never.

"Ha, crazy woman, you amuse me, you think that I would ever let someone with the appearance of you in my mansion? Let you breath my air? Eat my food? Sleep in my imperial house? Are you truly as absurd as you look to be? Get out of here! Out I say! You disgusting wench, I fear that I will have scary dreams this night because of you having to show your repulsive self to me!" He barked at her, the woman's eyes turned a mixture of sad and angry,then anger swept over them as her eyes beaded

" Fine then, but are you sure? For you must know that things aren't always what they seem." she asked kindly.

"Yes, I am very sure that I don't want a creepy wench in my mansion to scare the life out of me and to poison everything I own by her simple touch." he said with a very bored tone,

he started to turn away when he heard her chant magical words that he thought sounded like a miko chant, and when he turned around there was not a hag there anymore, for, a beautiful woman remained there,

She had long, black hair in a ponytail, beautiful fair skin, and nice a nice red and white miko outfit. But the prettiest thing about her was her eyes, such beautiful glowing blue eyes with no imperfections in them, wait! Were those the eyes of the hag he had just seen? Was she the very same woman? surely not! Surely he was just imagining it! But then again...

" Hello, Inuyasha" she spoke with a calm, soothing voice

"I am Head priestess Kikyo, I am the hag that you had just spoken to. I came to your castle because I am searching for true love, for a person who does not care about what I look like, but for who I am, I came here to test you and now that I have I can tell you that you have certainly failed, you judged me for how I looked, not who I was, and now I shall punish you for your behavior."

"..."

she continued

"From next mourning on you will have the appearance of an ugly beast, your mansion will turn into a scary castle, and all that live here now will be turned into objects, I will give you an enchanted rose, this rose will bloom until your 24th birthday, then the petals will wilt and fall off, if you can not learn to love and make someone love you before the last petal falls off, then you will be doomed into being a beast forever."

Before Inuyasha had time to say something, a bright pink light appeared and she was gone . The only thing that remained on the doorstep was a small glass dome, that contained a red, enchanted rose, still a small rose bud.

The next morning he was to awake just as the priestess Kikyo told him he would, the beautiful mansion had turned into a dark, scary castle surrounded by dead trees, the servants, the butlers and maids, they all were now household items, furniture, and decorations throughout the house. And of course, just as she had said, Inuyasha, Prince of Shikon no tama, was now a hideous beast, his flowing silver hair was now a dull brown, his demon ears were replaced by big, ugly bull horns, his teeth were not the white sparkling ones he once new either for now they needed cleaning desperately, and he now had the clumsy claws of a bear replacing his previous dog claws. Though all of this had changed his eyes remained the same, glowing amber orbs that he had always had.

Within four years he would have to find true love and get them to feel the same way towards him, if only, he thought, it was really as simple as it sounded, for acheiving true love was something that did not come easy, and anyway, how could anyone love a lowly, repulsive beast?


	2. Kagome

**hey guys! look, sorry that it has tooken me such a long time to write this new chapter but, I've had a lot to do lately, plus I've been debating a lot on how this chapter will go, well I hope you guys like it!**

Kagome awoke in her small cottage, like always, to start her morning chores, she put on her kimono shirt and skirt( a/n:think Sango's non-demon slayer out fit, except the skirt is blue and the kimono top is blue and white) and then did her various chores like making breakfast, feeding the animals, cleaning, and so on. After her chores were done a few hours later, she was about to sit down for a rest when she remembered

"Oh! I need to return my book I borrowed!" she quickly said good bye to her father and hurried out of the house, book in hand. As she walked, she looked at her surroundings,

"Ah..." she sighed, she started to sing.

Kagome: Little town

It's a quiet village

Every day

Like the one before

Little town

Full of little people

Waking up to say

Townsfolk: maido!(a/n: maidohello)

maido!

maido! maido! maido!

Kagome: There goes the baker with his bread, like always

The same old silver bred roll tray

Every morning just the same

Since the morning that we came

To this poor provincial town

Baker: 'ohayo (ohayogood morning), Kagome!'

Kagome: 'Morning, sir.'

Baker: 'Where are you off to?'

Kagome: 'The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story

about a beanstalk and an ogre and a -'

Baker: ' That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up! '

Townsfolk: Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question

Dazed and distracted, strange I say!

Never part of any crowd

'Cause her head's up on some cloud

No denying she's a funny girl, Kagome

Man I: Maido

Woman I: Good day

Man I: How is your family?

Woman II: maido

Man II: Good day

Woman II: How is your wife?

Woman III: I need, six eggs

Man III: That's too expensive

Kagome: There must be more than this provincial life

Bookseller: 'Ah, Kagome.'

Kagome: 'ohayo. I've come to return the book I borrowed.'

Bookseller: 'Finished already?'

Kagome: 'Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?'

Bookseller: 'Ha Ha! Not since yesterday.'

Kagome: 'That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . . this one!'

Bookseller: 'That one? But you've read it twice!

Kagome: 'Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring sword fights,

magic spells, a prince in disguise -'

Bookseller: If you like it all that much, it's yours!'

Kagome: ' But sir!'

Bookseller: ' I insist.'

Kagome: ' Well, thank you. Thank you very much!'

Townsfolk: Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar

I wonder if she is okay

With a dreamy far-off look

And her nose stuck in a book

What a puzzle to the rest of us, Kagome

Kagome: Oh, isn't this amazing?

It's my favorite part because, you'll see

Here's where she meets Prince Charming

But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three

Woman: Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty"

Her looks have got no parallel

Shopkeeper: But behind that fair facade

I'm afraid she's rather odd

Very different from the rest of us

Townsfolk: She's nothing like the rest of us

Yes, different from the rest of us, Kagome.

_meanwhile the handsome Kouga was about with his fellow wolf demon,Ginta, hunting birds_

_bang!_

Ginta: Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Kouga! You're the greatest

hunter in the whole world!

Kouga: I know.

Ginta: No beast alive stands a chance against you. Ha ha ha ! And

no girl, for that matter.

Kouga: It's true, Ginta. And I've got my sights set on that one.

Ginta: Hm! The inventor's daughter?

Kouga: She's the one - the lucky girl I'm going to marry.

Ginta: But she's -

Kouga: The most beautiful girl in town.

Ginta: I know, but -

Kouga: That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?

Ginta: Well, of course! I mean you do, but -

Kouga: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her

I said she's gorgeous and I say-

Here in town there's only she

Who is beautiful as me

So I'm making plans to woo and marry Kagome

Bimbettes: Look there, he goes

Isn't he dreamy?

demon, Kouga

Oh he's so cute

Be still, my heart

I'm hardly breathing

He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute

Man I: maido!

Kouga: Pardon

Man II: Good day

Man III: O genki desu ka? (o genki desu ka?how are you?)

Matron: You call this bacon?

Woman I: What lovely grapes!

Man IV: Some cheese

Woman II: Ten yards

Man IV: one pound

Kouga: 'scuse me!

Cheese merchant: I'll get the knife

Gaston: Please let ,me through!

Woman I: This bread -

Man V: Those fish -

Woman I: it's stale!

Man V: they smell!

Baker: Madame's mistaken.

Kagome: There must be more than this provincial life!

Kouga: I'm going to make Kagome my wife!

Townsfolk: Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special

A most peculiar young lady

It's a pity and a sin

She doesn't quite fit in

'Cause she really is a funny girl

A beauty but a funny girl

She really is a funny girl

Kagome!

Kagome started walking back to her cottage, suddenly she sensed that someone was coming up to her from behind, she turned her head to see who it was, Kouga. She sighed

_'Here we go again.' _she thought.

"Hello, Kagome!" she turned around

"Maido, Kouga..." He grabbed at her book and flipped through the pages, looking at the book curiously

"Kouga, could I have my book back please?" she said while holding out her hand, waiting for the book to be returned to her, but of course, it was not.

"Kagome how can you read this? There's no pictures!" she grabbed the book back hurriedly

"Well Kouga, some people can use there imaginations." she tried to turn around but he stopped her, grabbed her book once more, and threw it in the mud carelessly,

" Kagome, you need to get your head out of these books and start thinking of more important things- like me." Kagome picked the book up out of the mud

"The whole town is talking about it, it's just not right for a woman to read, soon they start getting ideas...and thinking..." she stood up and smirked

"Kouga, you are positivly evil." Kagome said

"Thank you Kagome, What do you say of... taking a walk with me over to the town to... take a look at my trophies?" he said

"Please Kouga, I can't, I have to get home to help my father, good bye..." she started down the road when she heard Kouga and Ginta laughing

"Ha ha ha! That crazy old loon! He needs all the help he can get!"she turned

"Hey! don't talk about my father that way!" she yelled

"Yeah! don't talk about her father that way!" Kouga(who was previously talking about her father that way) said to Ginta

"My father is not crazy! He's a genius!" she said to them, suddenly the roof of Kagome's cottage flew upwards and then landed back in it's previous spot, smoke was everywhere. Kagome ran home embarrassed while Kouga and Ginta just laughed.

**ok, so what do you think? I know that the first chapter was better but I don't think I had enough time to plan this chapter, and I had to make this chapter sooner or later, so yeah...that song was really hard to change up because I had to change all the names, shange most of the words from french to jappeneese, and think of tons of things that ryhmed with 'Kagome' while it all had to make sense! And sorry that this chapter sounded so much like the movie, I'm trying not to do that but this time it just had to go that way, I also had an idea of Houjo(sp?) being Gaston and then Kagome ends up like, falling down the well and all of that, but I seriously wanted Kouga to be Gaston and this was the only way for it to make sense, oh well, I also have a plan for the next chapter so yeah... thanks for reading!**


	3. machines,proposals,and where's papa?

**hey guys! I know that I just updated yesterday but this will make up for how long the last chapter took me,also, I wnated to make this chapter since school is tommorrow and I wont have time to make this one for the next 4 days( it will also be really hard for me to keep this up during summer time but I'll find a way to update regularly) thank you guys so much for reviewing and saying such kind things! It's really inspiring me to finish this story! Thank you guys so much! Well here it goes! Enjoy!**

Kagome ran into the cottage cellar, smoke clouded the room, she coughed

" Papa? Are you in here?Papa?" when the smoke started to clear she saw her father on the floor with junk covering him from the previous explosion. Kagome helped him out of the rubbish.

"Dag nabet! I'm never going to get this contraption to work!" he said furiously while kicking the tall machine next to him.

"Oh, don't say that! You're going to make it work papa, and you'll win at the fair with it...and you'll become a world famous inventor." Kagome encouraged.

"You really think so Kagome?" he asked, Kagome smiled

"I always have." her father smiled at her

"Well then what are we sitting around waiting for? Eggs to fall from the sky! Hand me that wrench Kagome." he said while getting up, walking over to the machine, and climbing under it like he would a car (in our time). She got the wrench, and while giving it to him.

"Papa...do you think I'm odd?" he climbed out of under the machine to look at her, still being on the ground though

"My daughter, odd? Nonesense! What would ever give you a thought like that?" Kagome sat down,

"I don't know, I just don't seem to fit in with anyone here, there's no one I can talk to or anything." now her father was back under the machine

"Well that's because you're from a different time from all of them dear, of course you can't be normal to _them_, but no..." she didn't hear the rest of it, Kagome started to drift off into space, remembering just why she was here...

_It was a normal day in modern day Japan, 1999, she had been home for an hour or two after going to WacDonalds with her friends, "Kagome! go help your Father clean the well!" Her Mother had told her._

_They were cleaning the well and almost done when sonehting quite perculiar happened, the well started to glow a beautiful blue and purple, _

_"What the-?" suddenly a huge demon came up and grbbed Kagome, she screamed. _

_"KAGOME!"Her father grabbed her hand tyring to save her but ended up going with her through the well._

The rest she couldn't quite remember but they ended up in Keade's village, here.

"And so Kagome...Kagome...Kagome! Are you listening?" she snapped back to reality

"Um...uh...no-?" she said

"Hmph, well as I was saying, no, you're not odd, and as for someone to talk to, why not that Kouga, he's a handsome man."

Kagome sighed "Oh he's handsome alright, and rude and conceited... oh papa, he's not for me!" Kagome sighed.

"Oh well, don't you worry, this invention is going to be the beginning of a new lifestyle for us." Oh great! _Another _change in their lifestyle!

" Ok, I think that will do the trick, now let's try it out." he said while standing back up, then he pressed one of the many button's on the machine and stood back, it turned, it twisted, it shook, then chop! Soon logs were flying everywhere!

"It works!" they both said, they danced in joy and laughed in relief. In what seemed like no time at allher father was packed and driving his demon cat, Kirara(with the machine on some kind of contraption that I cant remember the name of) off to the fair

"Good bye papa!"

"Good bye Kagome! Take care!" and off he went.

He traveled for quite a while, over hills and through praire, finally he found himself lost between a thick forest at nightfall. It was not long before he found himself at a fork in the road, Kirara was pulling towards the left road but was stopped by her master,

"No Kirara, can't you see! The right side is a short cut, let's go that way." He pulledher rein's towards the right road and though not willing to, the demon cat followed. They went not too far before it started to get completly dark, mist flowed throughout the path, suddenly Kirara started to back up, wolfs' howling filled the air around them.

"This can't be right! Kirara, were have you taken us?" Kirara continued to back up in fright, suddenly they hit a tree, bat flew around them frightening Kirara, she ran. She ran themselves almost right off a cliff, fortunatly he was able to pull her away from the edge, the wolfs' howled again, Kirara ran again, this time throwing Ryuu(a/n: This shall be Kagome's father's name for now on) off of her, his torch went out, and he was all alone with the wolfs', so he did waht every normal human would do,

he ran.

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He ignored the pain from the scraps he was getting from the branches he hit while running. Before he knew it he was tumbling down a small hill into the path of the gate of a old, scary castle. He disregarded the look of the place and without hesitation, ran up to the gates

"Help! Someone please let me in! Help!" he yelled while jiggling at the gate, to his amazment it opened by itself, he threw himself in and just as the wolfs' were about to jump on and attack him. He got up, and turned around to face the horrid castle, slightly scared he ever so slowly walked up to the castle and knocked on the door, when no one answered he invited himself in.

"Hello? Hello-o? Is anyone there? I don't mean to intrude... I lost my horse... and I need a place to stay for the night." He called out to whomever migth be dwelling in the castle, meanwhile a certain candle and clock were speaking to one another,

"-Oh,Shippou! Have a heart!" said the candle, Miroku. Shippou, the clock, shushed him and put his hand over Miroku's mouth but Miroku simply burned Shippou's hand with his flamed-hand

"Ow! ow! ow! ow! ow!" yelled Shippou,

"Of Course you may stay here sir." Mirkou said, Ryuu grabbed the candle stick and looked around "Who said that?" he called out to the shadows.

"Over here." Miroku said, trying to get the attention of the old man, "Where are you?" Ryuu asked, Miroku finally gave up and tapped on the old man's shoulder, he looked towards the candle

" 'Ello."

Rumiko gasped as he dropped the object he was previously holding, "Incredible." he uttered, amazed and shocked.

_meanwhile..._

Kouga and Ginta peered out of the bushes to gaze at Kagome's cottage,

"Boy, Kaogme is sure going to get the surprize of her life!" Ginta said,

"Yep, today is her lucky day." Kouga said proudly, he walked back to where all the people were gathered around, it was decorated in a nice white velvety look everywhere, there was cake, and a preacher, and lots of people there, it looked like a small, but nice, wedding scene,

"I want to thank you all for coming today to my wedding, but first I have to go in there and, propose to the girl!" everyone laughed. "Okay, remember Ginta, when Kagome and I walk out that door-"

"Oh I know! I strike up the band!"

"Good." Kouga nodded then went to the door of Kagome's cottage and knocked, Kagome opened the door '_Oh great! It's Kouga agian!'_ she thought

"Kouga! What a pleasant surprise-." He walked in,

"Isn't it Kagome? I'm just full of surprises." he started to walk towards her

"You know Kagome, every girl in town would like to be in your shoes right now, this is the day- " He looked into the mirror on the wall, examining himself for a good 30 seconds or more "This is the day that your dreams come true." she backed away form him. "Kouga, what would you know about my dreams?"

"Plenty! Just picture this-" He sat down, took off his muddy boots, and put his feet on the table, leaning back in his seat "A lodge up in the mountains... my latest kill roasting on the fire... and my little wife, masaging my feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs," Taking his feet off the table he leaned closer toward her while Kagome backed away." You know we'll have 6 or 7." "Dogs?" she questioned,

"No! Tough boys, like me." she walked away

"Imagine that..." He came closer,

"And do you know who that wife will be?"

"Let me think..."

"You Kagome." she walked away to the other side of the room, putting a rockingchaair between them, she leaned on the front door."Kouga! I don't know what to say..." He came up to her, to where his hands were on the door and his chest was up against hers "Say you'll marry me." He leaned in to kiss her as Kagome, unknowingly to him, reached for the doorknob,

"I'm sorry Kouga, I can't...I just...don't deserve you." she opened the door and stepped aside to let Kouga fall into the mud as the band started playing, unaware of what had really happened. Kagome opened the door once more to throw his boots out the door with him and then slammed the door shut. Ginta came up to Kouga.

"So how'd it go?" Ginta dumbly asked, obviously not paying attention to his surroundings, Kouga wiped the mud from his face.

"I will have Kagome as my wife, make no mistake of that!" he barked coldly.

_later..._

Kagome came out of the house to feed the animals,

Kagome: Is he gone? Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him!

Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless . . .

"Madame Kouga!"

Can't you just see it?

"Madame Kouga!"

His "little wife"

No sir! Not me!

I guarantee it

I want much more than this provincial life

I want adventure in the great wide somewhere

I want it more than I can tell

And for once it might be grand

To have someone understand

I want so much more than they've got planned

Suddenly Kirara came into veiw, without her father,

"Kirara, waht are you doing here?" she calmed her down,

"Where's papa? Oh no, Kirara! You have to take me to him! We have to go get him!" she unlatched the thing carrying her fathers machine for the fair and climbed on Kirara's back, and they headed off to find him.

**ok, I don't have much to say on this one but sorry if it's a little sketchy,It's really hard to think at this time of night, well I hope you liked it! Thanks!**


	4. A servant in the castle

**hey guys! It's me again! I'm really trying to hurry on these chapters now because reason number 1: It's so close to summer time and I don't know if I'll be able to keep this up over the summer, and reason number 2: I rented the movie Beauty and the Beast so I could remember everything that happens in the movie, or it would just be a mess, and my Dad is going to take the movie back soon! Ok well, here it is! Enjoy everyone!**

Kagome stopped Kirara at the gate of a dark castle, she stared in shock at it for a moment, then got off of her loyal cat demon's back. Kirara started to get frightened

"Shush... it's ok, it's ok." Kagome calmed her while gently stroking her back. Kagome opened the gate to the castle, she hesitated, then slowly walked up to the tall, old, and wooden doors,as she walked, she examined the crumbling black surface of the walls on that of what she thought, was a very superior mansion, she waited at the doors. She knocked once and only once, waited, nothing, she opened the door slowly and walked in.

The inside was a bit like the outside, dark, old, and needed of dusting, the purple curtains were almost rags now and hung in bits of material, the chandler that once sparkled bright with a thousand diamonds was now a dull decoration hanging from the ceiling, but surprisingly, Kagome couldn't help but feel at least the slightest bit of a warm feeling from the castle, as if it was a relatives house.

"Hello?" She called out,

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she walked around a bit, searching for any sign of life. A certain tea cup peered around the corner to examine the new arrival, he raced back to where his family was,

"Sister! Sister! There's a girl here!" Beamed young Kohaku to his older sister, Sango.

"Oh stop talking of all this none sense! Come along and take your bath like all your brothers and sisters are." She pushed him into the bath, suddenly Foo-Foo(a/n:Running out of names here people! What do you want from me?) came in,

"There's a girl here!" she said, Kohaku popped up from the suds

"I told you Sango!"

_meanwhile..._

Mirkou and Shippou were chatting about when they turned the corner, Mirkou saw her first,

"Yes, Yes but- Oh my! It's a girl!" he said, amazed to a point where it was a bit scary,

"I know that it's a girl you moron!" he gasped form realization to what was going on

"It's a girl!" they raced down the hallway, then Miroku had a thought, without a word, he snuck in front of her(a/n:how,I'm not entirely sure...) and walked up the staircase, Kagome obviously noticed this,

"Hello?" she said, walking towards the light. Soon they were completely up the stairs in the top dungeon, Miroku hid in an opening specially designed for candlesticks.

"Hello? Who is there? I'm looking for my father I-" Kagome was cut short of her words when she saw her father, locked up, in a cell, in the dungeon, she raced over to the door,

"Papa! are you okay?" She grabbed his hand to hold it but flinched

"Oh your hands are like ice!" she said

"Kagome, don't worry about me, you need to leave this place at once!" he said

"No, I won't leave you!" Kagome told him. Suddenly something moved in the shadows, she turned,

"Hello?" it moved again, then, a low, gruff, and slightly scary voice roared

"What are you doing here!"

"Who are you?" Kagome questioned,

"I am the master of this castle, now what are you doing here?" he asked again, more forcefully this time. Kagome trembled

"I'm sorry, I was looking for my father and I-"

"Your father is an intruder." he roared, like it would actually mean anything to Kagome,

"But he didn't mean any harm!" she pleaded

"He had no business in being here." he growled.

_!flashback!_

_"Ah, you are soaked to the bone poor man, come sit by the fire now." Miroku gestured, we walked the new guest into the living room_

_"Ok, he can stay, but just for a moment and...oh no, not the master's chair!" Shippou grumbled at the sight of the stranger being sat down in the master's chair with a blanket being swept over him and being served tea, _

_"Shippou, have a heart! We don't want this poor man to starve now do we?" Miroku persuaded, Shippou just grumbled. Suddenly some one busted through the door, it was the beast. _

_"What are you doing in my castle!" he raged, _

_"I- I lost my way and I needed a place to stay- " the beast interrupted him _

_"You shouldn't be here!" he grabbed the man by his cape and dragged him back into the door from which the beast came, all the while Mr. Higurashi was yelling _

_"Help!"_

_!end flashback!_

"I'm sorry that he intruded, but please, will you let him go?" she asked

"No." the beast replied bluntly

"But he could die!"

"He is my prisoner now." he growled. Kagome sat there a moment, what could she do to make the beast set him free? Then it hit her,

"Take me instead!" she insisted, he eyed her,

"You would actually do that?" now it was the beast's turn to be confused,

"...If I do, will you let him go?" she was almost deperate now,

"Yes." he was barely hesitant to reply,

"Do I have your word?" Kagome hesitated

"...Come into the light..." He stepped forward

Kagome stood in front of the beast, this was her first time to really see what he looked like in the dark room, she was frightened by his appearance, but nonetheless agreed,

"...You have my word." and she fell to the ground in sadness, now everything she ever wanted would be gone, for now she would live in the castle for the rest of her days, she was now his servant.

**(a/n: I really think this would be a good ending place but I'll just stop at my original stopping place instead.)**

Her father was yelling,

"No Kagome! You don't have to do this! I'm old, I've lived my life! No!" the beast grabbed him once more, brought him outside, and shut him into the enchanted carage

"Take him to the village." he growled, the carriage almost immediately got up by itself, and started toward the village. He went back inside of the castle dungeon. He came back to a picture of Kagome in her father's previous cell, weeping.

"What are you crying about now?" he asked carelessly, Kagome would have slapped him but she was too sad to care,

"You didn't let me even say good-bye! I'll never see him again, and you didn't let me say good-bye!" she cried. He looked at her, his expression softened for a moment, but just for a moment. He snapped back to reality,

"I'll show you to your room. " he said in the softest voice possible for a gruff voice like his, she looked at him, a bit confused,

"But I thought that-"

"Look, do you want to stay in the castle?" he asked

"No." she shook her head,

"Then follow me." he turned around, unwilling but without a choice she followed

He walked down the hall with Kagome right behind him and Miroku in his hand, the candle whispered to him,

"Well say something moron!" he disregarded the 'moron' bit and did as he was told. By a candlestick.

"By the way...my name, it's Inuyasha." Kagome mouthed the name slightly, it seemed like she had heard the name before _'Inuyasha...' _she thought, Inuyasha continued.

"I hope you'll like it here." he looked at Miroku who made a gesture to keep going

"The castle is your home now so feel free to go anywhere in it...except the west wing." she looked up at him

"But why can't I-"

"It's forbidden." his words eckoed through the hallway. They arrived at her room, Inuyasha opened the door for her, Miroku whispered to him again as she went in

"Ask her to dinner!" he encouraged, he looked at the back of her head,

"You will... join me for dinner...that's not a request!" he slammed the door, slightly embarresed, boy was he inexperienced to inviting a girl to dinner!

Kagome ran to her bed, leaped onto it, a cried.

**Well, that's it for now! Boy that chapter was tough to write, sorry it took me so long but like I said, my dad took my Beauty and the Beast movie back to the movie store, so I can't really remember it that well, oh well, that was the hardest part of the story to remember, the rest I remember pretty well, sorry that I'm not really doing perfectlly great work, but I'm trying as hard as I can, and plus, I seriously don't like the whole 'sadness' thing to write about, and this chapter was filled with it, it was NOT enjoyable to write about! Well thanks for reading anyway! Review please and I PROMISE I'll do much better with the rest of the story! bye!**


	5. Be our guest!

**Ok, I really felt bad about not giving you guys the last chapter for a while! Well, I'll keep my promise about doing better through the rest of this story, even though no one had reviewed yet... Ok, well here we go, I'm going to like this chapter because of the song in it, well, enjoy everyone!**

Kagome sat there and cried for some time, a lot had happened to her in just one day! In the past few hours, she had been proposed to by a reckless moron, been scared half to death by wolfs' lurking in the forest, had lost her dreams and her freedoms, had become a servant, AND to top in off been invited to dinner by a hideous beast! Maybe this was all just a simple dream to which she would wake up to if she merely pinched herself..

"Ow!"

Nope. Not a dream.

She sat up for the first time on her new bed, it was quite comfortable... she might be able to get used to this... get used to living in a scary mansion...get used to living with a repulsing beast... nope, never mind.

She looked around at her new room since the first time she walked in, it was dark for some reason, why was it always dark in the- oh wait...the curtains weren't open. At that moment she felt a bit dense, none the less continued to peer through the room. Unlike most of the rooms it was quite clean, there was not a hint of dust on the fine, wood carved tables, nor a spider web at any corner of the neat sea harbor green walls(a/n:that is about THE lightest color of green you can find, I love the color and I'm going to paint my room that color) . The floor was a dark marble, freshly polished, and she had all oak wood furniture. The curtains were a creamy white color with a slight scrunched up texture and her bedspread was a dark blue. It was a really nice looking room. She sat there in peaceful silence for a moment with her eyes closed- until she had a rude awakening

"Hi there!" Kagome's eyes snapped open, oh of all things- her dresser was talking to her!

"Hello...?" Kagome said, oh Gods- she was talking to a dresser!

"Hi, my name is Ayame! Well enough chit-chat! I hear you're invited to dinner! Well I will certainly not let you leave this room looking like that! Let's see what I have in my drawers, she opened herself up, moths flew out so she shut herself(a/n:I know that it sounds odd but think about it,she's a dresser.)

"Oh my, how embarrassing!" Ayame exclaimed, she opened up herself up again and pulled out a frilly pink and purple dress, "Yes, you'll look ravishing in this!" she tried to give it to Kagome,

"Um...I'm sorry but, I'm not going to dinner." Ayame was shocked

"Oh but you must! The master will be very angry!"

Suddenly the door opened, it was Shippou, "Ahem, dinner is served." he announced.

-downstairs with Inuyasha and Miroku(and Sango!)-

Inuyasha was pacing on top of the dinner table

"Where is she? What's taking her so long!" he growled

"She'll probably be here in a moment master! Calm down!" Miroku reassured, making a gesture to 'take it down a notch'. Then Miroku took a chance at getting his head whacked off...

"Master... have you thought about that perhaps this girl is here to break the spell?"

"Oh course I have!" Inuyasha snapped "I'm not stupid! But..." his tone softened "She...so beautiful, and I'm...well look at me! It's hopeless." he hung his head in self pity

"Oh now! don't say that!" Sango piped in "You can win her over! You just need to learn to be a bit more presentable." she reassured

"Yes, straighten up! be a gentlemen! Give her your, persuasive smile when she walks in,go ahead,do the smile" Miroku advised, Inuyasha gave his best smile he could in his beast form, though he failed terribly,

"But don't scare the girl now! Be curtious to her."

"And swauve."

"be gentile."

"And be bold."

"But reassuring."

" Act confident."

"But don't get cocky."

"Be simple."

"But sincere."

"And remember, YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!" they both yelled at him, that did it, he was confused. Suddenly the door opened

"Right on time..." Miroku chuckled, but instead of Kagome it was merely Shippou walking in, a scared look on his face, "What's taking her so long?" Inuyasha growled

"Eh...um...well, you see, these things for girls, um...take time and uh..." he sighed

"she's not coming." Shippou flinched

"WHAT!" Inuyasha dashed out of the dining room, through the hallway, up the stairs, down three more hallways, to the right, to the left, down one more hallway(a/n: I'm getting tired just writing about him running that far!) all the way to Kagome's room, he banged on the door

"I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN TO DINNER!" he yelled,

"I'm not hungery." Kagome talked through the door,

"IF YOU DON'T COME OUT I'LL...I'LL,I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!" he yelled,then Miroku got into the conversation,

"Master, I don't think yelling and banging on the door will, win the girl's affection, do you?" Inuyasha glared at Miroku, but of course, he was right, so once again Inuyasha took the advice, of a candlestick. He lowered his claws to his sides and said through gritted teeth "Will you come down to dinner?" ,

"No." she said flatly. Inuyasha pointed furiously to the door, though Shippou urged him to continue,

"Swuave, gentile." he gritted his teeth,

"It would give me... great pleasure... if you would...join me for dinner." Sango quickly advised him

"Ahem, and we say please." he sighed,

"Please." he said flatly.

"I'm not hungry!" she yelled. And once again, Inuyasha couldn't control his temper,

"YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!" he yelled,

"Yes I can!" she yelled back,

"Fine! Then go ahead and just STARVE!" He roared, no literally _roared._ Then he turned to Miroku, Shippou, and Sango,

"If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all!" and left the hallway.

"Oh my, that didn't go well at all." Sango blinked.

-A little later-

Kagome opened her big doors very quietly, everything was still, no one was outside in the hallway. Good. She crept through the hallways and down the stairs into the kitchen, making sure that Inuyasha couldn't see her.

_'Why does Inuyasha have to be so, so...arrogant...and rude...and harsh...and, and...just...mean! I didn't do a thing to him!' _she thought, when she walked into the kitchen she found Shippou and Sango talking, she got to hear only part of the sentence Sango was saying

"- control his temper, he'll never break-" but Shippou interrupted her when he saw her presence at the doorway

"Hello Kagome! Um...uh, what are you doing in here?" he asked nervously, then when he figured she had no idea to what they were just discussing he relaxed.

"Well I am a little hungry..." she began, but Sango took over,

"Oh the poor girl! She's hungry! Come on now, let's get her something to eat, Kohaku! get you and your brothers and sisters out of the cubbort!" she ordered everyone, but of course Shippou had something to say about it,

"But- but-but! The master said-!" Sango interrupted, "The mster says a lot of things Shippou, besides we can't let the poor girl starve!"

"Ok ok, but nothing big- some crusts of bread maybe-" it was Miroku's turn to interrupt

"Sure sure, but what is dinner, without a little, music?" he hopped into the dining room, leaving Shippou fusing over the master's rules, Kagome sat down and a spotlight came on Miroku who was in the middle of the table. He started singing...

Miroku: Lady Kagome-chan, it is with deepest pride

and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.

And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a

chair as the dining room proudly presents - your

dinner!

Out of nowwhere, plates, napkins, glasses, and silverware all came out of nowhere with loads of food on them, they preformed a dance while serving her food.

Miroku: Be our guest

Be our guest

Put our service to the test

Tie your napkin 'round your neck, lady

And we provide the rest

Soup du jour

Hot hors d'oeuvres

hy, we only live to serve

Try the grey stuff, it's delicious

Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!

They can sing

They can dance

After all, Miss, it's Japan!

And a dinner here is never second best

Go on, unfold your menu

Take a glance and then you'll

Be our guest

Oui, our guest

Be our guest

Beef ragout

Cheese souffle

Pie and pudding "en flambe"

We'll prepare and serve with flair

A culinary cabaret

You're alone

And you're scared

But the banquet's all prepared

No one's gloomy or complaining

While the flatware's entertaining

We tell jokes

I do tricks

With my fellow candlesticks

Mugs: And it's all in perfect taste

That you can bet

All: Come on and lift your glass!

You've won your own free pass!

To be out guest!

Miroku: If you're stressed

It's fine dining we suggest

All: Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Miroku: Life is so unnerving

For a servat who's not serving

He's not whole without a soul to wait upon

Ah, those good old days when we were useful

Suddenly those good old days are gone

Four years we've been rusting

Needing so much more than dusting

Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills

Most days we just lay around the castle

Flabby, fat and lazy

You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

Sango: It's a guest

It's a guest

Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed

Wine's been poured and thank the Lord

I've had the napkins freshly pressed

With dessert

She'll want tea

And my dear that's fine with me

While the cups do their soft shoeing

I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing

I'll get warm

Piping hot

Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?

Clean it up! We want the company impressed

We've got a lot to do

Is it one lump or two

For you, our guest?

All: She's our guest!

Sango: She's our guest!

All: She's our guest!

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Our command is your request

It's four years since we had anybody here

And we're obsessed

With your meal

With your ease

Yes, indeed, we aim to please

While the candlelight's still glowing

Let us help you

We'll keep going

Course by course

One by one

'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"

Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest

Tonight you'll prop your feet up

But for now, let's eat up

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Please, be our guest!

**here for now! I really like that song, that's why I was so excited about this chapter! Well guys, I want to let you guys know these things about this story that I havn't told you...**

**1:I picked Shippou to play Cogsworth(the clock) because they look alike- they're both kind of round and short, and they both try to hold everything together all the time- but mostly I picked him because I needed soemone to play his part and Shippou was my only option.**

**2: I might not be able to write the next chapter for a while again because I just don't have the time anymore- I have my reading project that I have to do for school, I'm always running somewhere, and I have to sign up for dance, and I have to have fun ths summer! and lots of other things, so my only time to write is at night- and I need sleep at night, so I only have a few hours each night to write a story, and I need a lot of a few hours to write a chapter!**

**Ok, now that you guys know that, I'll just say to all of you, thank you very much for reading! I got a commetn on here that said that someone might watch Beauty and the Beast sometime, that happied me, that was a big goal I wanted to acheive out of this story, well anywya, thanks! reveiw please! bye!**


	6. Author's note

Author's note:

Pimps, pimettes, and peeps of all ages, I'm sorry to say for my five and ONLY five damn fans of this story(damn it people there are more than 700 people who have read this story, I THINK I can get more than nine reveiws out of that!) I'm going to quit this story soon, this isn't the way I actually wanted it to go, you know, like going so closely along with Beauty and the Beast, but I do want to have a 'Beaty and the Hanyou' story, maybe going kind of along with the whole royal thing and shit. But for my five fans of this story I'll give you guys a choice to vote for:

A. Deleting the story and just leaving it like that

B. Deleting the story BUT making a different Beauty and the Hanyou story that doesn't follow so closly along with Beauty and the Beast

C.Keeping the story how it is and NOT deleting it

You can vote for A B or C between August 10th and August 17th(one week from now) and if most of you choose B or C I'll start with the new chapter(or story) right away.

Thank you five people so much for not complaining or anything about the majorly huge break I've took on the story since it seems like some of you really really like it!

Oh and here's a special thing I'd like to say to ,it looks like, my number 1 fan(for this story)-

GKUCutie- you ROCK HARD AND OUT LOUD CHICK!

Ok thanks for reading this! Bye and please please please vote!

Your girl,

JJ


	7. Curiousity kills the cat

**Ok! The votes are in, here's what everyone voted(well...somewhere around these numbers, damn my slow brain...)**

**A.(deleting the story and leaving it at that): 0 votes(HAHA!)**

**B.(deleting the story but making a different version of it): 1 vote(or 2...I don't know, it was hard to tally them up with my less-than-brilliant mind...))**

**C.(continuing the story how it is): 5 votes**

**HAHA! HOW YA LIKE ME NOW BITCHES! I'M BACK AND I'M BAAAAAD! ahem...sorry for the sudden outburst, anyway...here's the next chapter! Oh and now I figured out what exactly Miroku is! It's called a 'Cadelabra' but I'm still calling him a candlestick ok? Ok well, enjoy(do you ever notice that I always end the beginning mini-authors note with 'enjoy!' ? Just curious...)!**

"That was wonderful!" Kagome said, clapping her hands in awe

"Thank you Kagome-chan, thank you thank you" Shippou said, scurrying everyone away "Now off to bed..." He said, making a gesture to Kagome, clearly saying 'GET OUT BEFORE THE MASTER SEES YOU!' But an idea struck her.

"Oh I couldn't _possibly _go to sleep now!" she dramatically exclaimed "It's my first time being in an enchanted castle you know..." she smirked

"Eh...wh-what gave you that idea!" Shippou said, hands behind his back he gave Miroku a hard nudge in the elbow as if saying 'This is all your fault idiot!' and plastering an innocent smile on his face, Miroku did the same, minus the nudge in the elbow.

Kagome put her elbows on the table and held her head up with her hands "I figured it out on my own." she laughed at their nervousness and sighed dramatically "It _sure _would be nice to look around-"

Miroku piped up at this "Would you like a tour?" But, of course, Shippou had another one of 'the master's rules' to throw at him.

"Now now I'm sure we can find something else to do right?" he lowered his voice to where only Miroku could hear him "We wouldn't want anyone snooping around in the..." he trailed off, Kagome just giggled.

"Oh come on Shippou! I bet you know _everything_ about _everywhere_ in the castle, am I right?" she smirked slyly

Shippou blushed "Oh well I wouldn't say-...well actually...yes, in fact I do!"

"Then I'm _sure_ that you could show me."

/Somewhere else in the castle/

"-And this room here was carved entirely out of marble stone... notice that this design was also made in the Baroque period..." Shippou said, occasionally pointing to a suit of armor, or some kind of design throughout the castle, it was really quite boring and Kagome easily got distracted.

Shippou had now lead them into a room with white and black checkered marble floor and a long red and gold carpet desending down the hall, the walls were painted a sandy gold color and there were about fifty suits of armor standing up, one line on the right, the other on the left.

_Kagome's POV:_

_Oh this is SO boring! Man this Shippou guy, does he even KNOW what fun is? Come on! Hey...I wonder what those stairs lead to..._

Author's POV:

"I'd like to turn your attention to this masterpiece painting by- uh...Kagome-chan? Where are you-" When Shippou caught sight of Kagome walking up the staircase that lead to the west wing, his eyes widened in pure shock, as did Miroku's- he who was going along with the tour and was about asleep if not for seen the look on Shippou's face. The two sped up the stairs with almost a comical dust cloud at their heels to block her way.

"What's up there-?" Kagome asked innocently

"Oh nothing, nothing...it's very dusty the West Wing it is...bland and boring and-"

"So that's the West Wing..." she said while peering up the stairs

"Nice going." Miroku slapped Shippou up-side the head "Baka..."

Kagome giggled "I wonder what he's hiding up there-?"

"OH NOTHING! He's hiding nothing Kagome!" Miroku reassured with a nervous tone

"Then it wouldn't be a problem to go up there..." Kagome took a step up the red carpet stairs, almost immediately Miroku and Shippou were on the step ahead of her, blocking her in the same stance

"Isn't there any other places you'd like to see-?" Shippou pleaded and almost...well, scolded. Kagome took another step forward, the duo right infront of her in an instant again.

"Yes! Like the gardens-" She took another step forward, they took two steps forward

"Or the balcony-" another step forward, another two steps forward

"Or...or the library!" Miroku pleaded, that got her attention!

"You have a library?" she bent down closer to them, as if they were whispering, Shippou and Miroku both said a handful of thanks to Kami as they tried drawling her away from the staircase

"Yes yes! We have tons of books!" Shippou exclaimed

"Mountains of books!" Miroku said while clinging a arm around Shippou's shoulders in a brotherly fashion and the two started dnacing down the hall together.

"Cascades of books!"

"Much to many books than you could ever read in your lifetime!"

"Every book on ever subject and- Kagome?" Shippou stopped and turned around

But Kagome was long gone by the time they noticed her lack of presence.

Kagome tip-toed up the last few steps of the staircase and was currently walking into an old, dark, filthy room. The floor was littered with scraps of cloth, splinters and...glass? Never mind that. Kagome shuddered at the broken mirror at her left and continued through the room. She had just had to come here, it was killing her to walk away, an abnormal wave of curiosity had struck her and now here she was. In this scary dark room. With God knows what.

She came to a stop at a shredded up painting on the wall, it looked as if claws had shredded through it! She could tell that the picture was of a man, a young man, maybe 20 years of age, he had long silver hair and...were those dogs ears?

_'KAWAII!' _she mentally shrieked

He was very handsome she could tell, her favorite thing was his eyes, glowing golden orbs, they held so many emotions that she couldn't pinpoint particularly what he was supposed to be feeling, she just wished she could stare at them all day long. They were just like the beasts.

_'Just like Inuyasha's...'_

There was that name again, and now that face. Kagome smiled.

_'Where have I seen you before...' _A hand trailed up to the man in the painting's face, starting out along his right eye, then down his cheek, then to his lips. She stayed like that for a moment, and only a moment before shrugging it off and continued into the next room.

The next room was very similar to the previous one, it was dark, filthy, shredded. There was a balcony straight across the room that was open with the curtains fluttering in the wind. The object in the middle of the room however was what amazed her. There in the center was an extravagant- yet small, white marble table, in the middle of the table was a glass dome, shining in pink, in that was a slightly wilted rose inside, but one of the most amazing things about it was the rose was levitating! Floating in mid-air! Kagome scrambled over to it quietly and took off the dome- which now she realized was considerably large, and gazed at the rose for a moment. Then, ever so slowly, she raised a hand to the rose to...

"What are you doing here!" Inuyasha yelled, he had leaped out of the darkness, grabbed the glass dome, and gently put it down on the rose(which was very surprising that someone like him could do _anything_ gently!). Kagome, slowly backing away, gave and trembling and stuttered reply

"I-...I'm sorry-"

"I told you not to come here!" The horrid beast prince raged

"B-but I didn't mean any harm-"

"GET OUT!" Inuyasha roared while picking up the nearest objects to him and smashed them- trying to physically get rid of his anger, while Kagome ran for her life.

"GET OOOOOOOUT!" That time half of the kingdom could hear him, no literally: _half the kingdom could hear him._

Kagome flew down the stairs(a/n: That's a metaphor people!) and grabbed a worn coat off of the coat rack

"Where are you going Lady Kagome?" Miroku said, barely being able to register her presence because of her speed.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!" She opened the large door to face a terrible storm of ice and snow outside, she took one look back

_'Inuyasha...'_

And closed the door to run out into the blizzard.

Okay, so maybe curiosity _doesn't_ kill the cat-

But it almost did.

**Ok, there you go! Your new chapter! Ok, so I hope some of you were actually LISTENING when in one of the previous chapters(chapter 4 I think...) it said that she thought she had heard his name before, I was NOT putting that there just for you guys to read it, there's a twist up ahead and you need to PAY ATTENTION to the info I'm writing ok? Ok, well I hope you enjoyed it! You know what I love in this story? There's two things I love, the songs and describing what the different rooms look like, I just LOVE IT! And I got to do some of that in this chapter! Yay! Lol, well see you guys in chapter 8(or 7, whichever way you want to look at it...) bye!**

**PS I'd like to give a special thanks to a very great person that has read this story and reveiwed every time:**

**BLACK JUJU YOU ROCK!**


	8. THE chapter 8

**sigh another chapter...**

Kagome ran out of the castle on the brink of tears, she knew that she had made a promise to stay there, but how could anyone live with that...that-that...beast. She realized that Inuyasha would probably try to bring her back to the castle, but she didn't care, all she knew were two things:

1. Half demons were insane monsters with tempers that could scare the devil himself.

2. No matter if Inuyasha knocked on her front door and persuaded her sweetly, or if he hunted her down and tried prying her from her house(which she thought would probably be what he would do) she WOULD NOT go anywhere with him.

Wait...how did she know he was a half demon? He never told her what he was! For all she knew he could be a dwarf! Not like he was anywhere near short enough to be...lets face it, the man...er, whatever he was, was tall!!!! But point be made, she was never told that he was a half demon, he didn't even look like a half demon! He _looked _like the Crypt Keeper's mother on her bad days!

She shrugged it off and continued climbing on Kilala's back and racing off into the woods, by now the blizzard had worn down...slightly, it was still tremendously cold and the ice and wind wiped at her unprotected neck mercilessly as she did anything to keep warm while running away from her horrid beastly 'friend'.

It wasn't long until she reached the forest and Kilala started to act funny,almost like she was...well, afraid. Suddenly wolfs' howling filled the air as Kilala started backing up, now she could see the wolfs' cornering her, then ever so slowly Kilala turned around...

And ran for her life.

She jumped over logs, ripped through trees, and almost knocked Kagome off in the process to get away from those howling demons from hell. Kagome watched as one of the larger wolf's caught up to them, it took a lot of Kagome's strength but she managed to sit up properly and still stay on, then she tugged on Kilala's reigns- effectively smashing the wolf up against a tree. Kagome sighed in relief as she sat back in her previous position and clung to her demon friend for dear life, suddenly a thought came to her.

_'Wait! What am I still doing here on the ground? Kilala can fly!'_ Kagome once again sat up and tugged on the reins, this time signaling to jump into the air and fly.

Kilala got off to a running start, she ran, and she ran, and she ran, and Kagome started losing her patience out of sheer fear of being caught by the wolfs, so she did the one thing that every impatient and...slightly histaricle, person would do.

"KILALA FLY ALREADY!!!!"

Kilala made a pounce to shoot up into the air when all of the sudden a crack could be heard below them, Kagome's eyes widened in horror at the sight of the ice cracking, in one movement the two went under into the freezing water, but nonetheless Kilala continued to run, and of course the wolfs followed right into the icy water. When the duo made it to land- well...ice really, the cat demon rounded the corner back into the thicker part of the woods.

It wasn't long until the wolfs' were right up next to them, nipping at Kagome's feet and scratching Kilala's legs, finally one wolf hit Kilala in a sore spot and she jerked upwards, sending Kagome off her back and the reins in the air to get caught in the tree limbs. Kagome was up in a flash when she saw her poor cat demon in trouble, she grabbed a nearby stick and began swinging it at each wolf while at the same time, trying to get the reins untangled, one wolf bit her arm causing the stick to go flying, the others came up to attack when all of a sudden,

"WIND SCAR!" Prince Inuyasha yelled out furiously, sending every wolf on the small "battle field" in to non existence, but not before getting bitten viscously by one of those horrid beasts. He smiled once towards Kagome before passing out from the viscous bite.

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly then shut them as tight as possible as dizziness and blinding light attacked him all at once. After a few seconds he tried out a different appoach and slowly blinked his eyes opened to the stare into a warm chocolate gaze. Looking at Kagome had made him smile if not only for a moment before an entirely different sensation swept over his left arm- pain.

"Ow! That stings!" he whimpered in pain, violently shooing away her damp washcloth and clutching his injured arm. She grabbed his unwounded arm and set it aside to look at him with a frown,

"It's going to get infected if I don't clean it!"

Again, Inuyasha tried shooing her away but this time with no effect "It's perfectly fine the way it is..." he mumbled but let her have her way...this time. He cringed in pain and sucked in another deep breath as the warm cloth met his bloody arm. Finally after two painful minutes of cleaning the wound she wrapped it up in another dry cloth and gently patted it before setting it down to look for other wounds. All the while she hummed a peaceful tune.

Inuyasha saw how much care she put into helping him and realized how bad he had been to her these past few days. He realized how unfair it was to her that her, such a good person, would have to live with such a monster for the end of her days without any contact with her friends or family. And he realized the incredible fact that even though she was put through so much, she still cared for him, that realization made him want to kick himself.

"Kagome?"

Kagome stopped her humming and looked over towards his face "Yes Inuyasha?"

He smiled up at her and reached out to touch her shoulder "Thank you."

She smiled back down at him and all anger she ever had toward his bad behavior vanished, though she didn't quite know what he was thanking her for, she decided to not ask. "You're welcome."

Sure, maybe that wouldn't make her forgive _everything_ he'd done-

But it was a start.

**AWWWWWWWWW!!!!! lol**

**Ok, so it's not the longest chapter in the world, big deal, at least I wrote something! I wish I could write more often but school really doesn't help much at all, so my lovely fans I guess I will have to part form you now and go write some other junk**

**Ja ne,**

**JJ.**

**PS. I have three new stories coming up very soon, most likely at least two of them will be posted before October's over, they are: Must be Doing Something Right, Trick or Treat!, and Sit. so if any of you might possibly want to read them...**


	9. A new beginning

**Yo yo yo...guys listen ok! just because I didn't get many reveiws from the start for this story don't mean you gotta act all guilty-ish and stuff...I know, most of you aren't trying to be, but it does seem like that from a few reveiwers. Ok well here's another chapter comin at you guys, enjoy!**

"One more song before bed Sango? Please?" Kohaku pleaded, Sango sighed, not really wanting to sing another round of "99 bottles of beer on the wall" as Kohaku's poor excuse for a lullaby, she opened her mouth to disappoint the little tea cup with a "No" but Kohaku beat her to it,

"Please sis? Please?" the chipped cup pleaded once more, giving his older sister the trademark "puppy dog pout", Sango couldn't help but obey

"Ok ok! One more...and make it short..." she huffed, a silent "Awsome!" filled her ears and Kohaku went into thinking for a song. Suddenly it hit him.

"I know!" he got up and into position, then, suddenly dancing a silly jig, opened his mouth and bellowed in his kiddish voice

"I'm a little tea pot,

short and stout.

Here is my handle,

here is my spout.

When I get all steamed up,

here me shout.

TIP! Me over and pour me out!"

"Now you sing it ,Sango!" Kohaku laughed

"Why me?"

"Well, you _are_ the tea pot here!" He yelled out, dancing the little jig a second time while circling his older sister. Sango shrugged, and repeated the silly song Kohaku had just sung.

"Ok ok! I sung it! Now go to bed already squirt!" Sango laughed, feeling the silly song put a "happy spell" over her as well.

"Ok...Good night Sango." Kohaku agreed, suddenly feeling a blanket of tiredness being swept over him, he hopped over to his cubbord and closed the door.

"Good night Kohaku..." Sango sung as she exited the kitchen to go find her dear friends- Miroku and Shippou.

"Now just hold out your hands like this...there you go!" Kagome instructed the hanyou prince, they were currently outside in the chilly winter air- ice skating and feeding the birds. Inuyasha was crouched down on the ice, bird seed in hand, attempting to feed the hungry birds surrounding him. Kagome skated away behind a tree where she could watch him without Inuyasha seeing her. The young girl tried to suppress a giggle from seeing the hanyou scared from the now almost zombie-like birds zoning in on him.

It had been like this the past few weeks- ever since Inuyasha had saved Kagome from the wolfs in the forest, they ate lunch together, walked together through the wood, they were almost always seen together ever since the incident- and Kagome didn't mind this one bit, for some strange reason she almost felt like she wasn't with him enough. She didn't know exactly what that really meant, or why she wanted to be with him so much, but it was a very different feeling than what she had ever felt before.

Kagome: There's something sweet

And almost kind

But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined

And now he's dear

And so I'm sure

I wonder why I didn't see it there before

Inuyasha, who was now half concentrated on feeding the damned birds the seeds, looked over at the attempting-to-hide Kagome, automatically his rare smile creeped along his face. Kagome looked over towards him, when seeing his gaze on her she quickly turned with a blush, Inuyasha blushed right along with her.

Inuyasha: She glanced this way

I thought I saw

And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw

No it can't be

I'll just ignore

But then she's never looked at me that way before

Kagome sighed as the blush slowly went away on her cheeks.

Kagome: New and a bit alarming

Who'd have ever thought that this could be?

True that he's no Prince Charming

But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

Miroku, Shippou, and Sango "awed" through the window at the shy not-quite-couple.

Miroku: Well, who'd have thought?

Sango: Well, bless my soul

Shippou: Well, who'd have known?

Sango: Well, who indeed?

Miroku: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

Sango: It's so peculiar. Wait and see

Miroku and Shippou: We'll wait and see

All three: A few days more

There may be something there that wasn't there before

Shippou: You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't

there before

Sango: There may be something there that wasn't there before

Inuyasha stepped into the dining room with a smile on that was almost more frightening than cheery, since of course he NEVER smiled like that. The hanyou suddenly skipped over towards Miroku and before the poor candelabra knew it, he was being swung in circles through the air by his all-too-cheery master.

"Um...Master-? Might I ask why you're...swinging me in the air like this?" Miroku asked while doing whatever possible to not fly out of Inuyasha's grasp and go down by gravity's alarming pull.

Inuyasha bellowed out a laugh and sat down poor Miroku with a pat on the head, then set out to find the now hiding Shippou.

"Prince Inuyasha, please! Put Shippou down and please explain why you're acting so...happy!" Sango half-commanded. Inuyasha stopped for a moment, put Shippou down, and went towards the now terrified Miroku while saying,

"It's just Kagome...she just...just makes me so...so happy! I've never felt like this before..." he exultantly replied. Suddenly he stopped throwing Miroku in the air (which made Miroku end up falling to the floor), you could already see the gears turning in his head even before he spoke,

"I have to do something for her! I have to tell her how I feel!" he announced, suddenly sitting down into the "thinker" pose, he went to work...

But of course he wasn't patient enough for a thought to appear in his head, so he just got frustrated. _Obviously_.

"Now now Master Inuyasha! I'm sure we can think of something!" Miroku tried calming the frustrated hanyou. But of course, being like he is, just turned away from everyone else and stopped talking. He was truly acting like a three year old, first he came in there so happy he made the color yellow look depressing, now he wasn't talking to anyone!

Miroku sat down for a moment to think, only seconds later he had the idea in his head "What about this...we'll start off with something small before you tell her, like this..." and he began whispering in the Masters ear his genius idea to get the two together.

"Inuyasha! Can I open my eyes now?" Kagome pleaded, the anticipation killing her.

"Not yet." he said, covering her eyes with his hands more, they walked towards a large red door with a fancy golden doorknob. He slowly opened one door, making sure for it to not creak so she wouldn't know where they were going. He walked her to the middle of the room- not covering her eyes anymore but making sure her eyes were still closed, before stopping, then slowly, leaning down to her ear, he whispered.

"Ok...open your eyes" Without hesitation a pair of chocolate orbs snapped open, growing wider in disbelief with each moment. The room he had lead her into was the library- the absolute biggest library Kagome had ever seen. She had to almost look straight up to see the top shelfs. It was actually so big that when whisper you could hear a faint echo bounce off the walls.

"And you can have it too, they entire library Kagome!" he waited a moment to see her reaction, she stayed very still.Getting a bit scared that she may not have liked it, he added,

"...I hope you like- oomph!" Kagome had leaped onto Inuyasha, sending them both falling to the floor.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you so much Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed while squeezing him in a tight hug- but Inuyasha couldn't enjoy it more. He snaked his hand around her to return the hug, all the while smiling at how happy he made her.

_'Oh just you wait Kagome...I have an even bigger surprise to tell you tomorrow night...'_

**another shortish chapter...well this was surprisingly simple to write, AND this was all made out of my imagination- well, of course the idea of what went on here and the song came from the movie, but everything else was my idea! yay! lol, well reveiw plllllllllease!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Ja ne**


	10. A long awaited update! Finally an

Hi everyone, wow it's been a long time since I've been on here! A lot has happened since I last published any chapters or and stories- it's been over 3 years!

I'd like to say that I'm sorry that I haven't been writing in a long time, as I just said, a lot has happened since I last wrote anything. I went from bad to worse(if you've read my profile, you know what I mean by 'bad", I

read it recently, it sounds like a physco just trying to seek attention) and then, finally, I started going to church, believing in God again, and got my life back on track. Things are wonderful now, absolutely wonderful..

my family is still having problems, of course, but I'm not depressed about it anymore and I'm very happy with my life.(Oh, and I don't cuss anymore whatsoever! That's a shock, right?)

I want to start writing again some, but every time I try I find it hard to get any inspiration. I used to have buckets of inspiration and I was able to write for days on end(there were many nights that I didn't get a wink of

sleep because I was writing fanfictions!). I think that I found writing as a way to vent out the anger and depression I was expiriencing, and now that I don't feel that way I have nothing to vent, and therefore I have no inspiring ideas to write into stories. I feel like I sound less like an author writing to her fans and more like a patient discussing her life with her therapist, but I've been worse and more personal before with my

fanfiction writing(again, my profile is the perfect example), so I'm not worrying too much.

Recently I've been getting a couple reviews asking if I was ever going to finish this story or not, and so my reason for writing this author's note was to tell everyone that I'm, unfortunately, not going to finish the story.

It's been 3 years, I'm no longer inspired to write this story, and I'm getting older now- I'm more concerned now with making money getting ready to drive than I am with writing. I don't even watch Inuyasha anymore,

and it's been so long since I've even thought about the show that I've forgotten everything about the show, save a few of the main characters and the basic plotline, so there's no way that I could accurately finish the

story, even if I wanted to. My style of writing has also changed, considerably I think, so I doubt the whole story would flow together, I'd have to rewrite all the chapters that are already published. There are so many

things that would hinder the story, if I began finishing it, I don't honestly think any of you would enjoy the story as much as you have with it uncomplete. I'm sorry that I've kept all of you waiting, but now atleast

everyone knows.

I may continue to write some on fanfiction, though I highly doubt any of it will be Inuyasha based, or any anime for that matter. I gave that up long ago. If anyone has any ideas for other stories that I could start, please message me and give me your ideas, it would certainly help me get back into the "rythym" of writing, you could say.

Thank you all for your wonderful comments on all of my stories, not just this one! You all are amazing, I hope you all look for any stories that I write in the future.

Take care and God bless!


End file.
